Un día de lluvia y un dulce beso
by Saori Haruno
Summary: Por que después de todo para Sasuke Uchiha no fue un mal día, a pesar de la maldita lluvia... One shot SasuSaku.


**_Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen :)  
Puede que sea demasiado cliché, pero es algo se me ocurrio jeje  
y Como siempre digo por favor denle una oprtunidad.__  
__  
_**_Un día de lluvia y un dulce beso de amor_

La intensa lluvia caía sobre él, lo que en minutos antes eran unas cuantas gotitas se habían convertido en una intensa y fría lluvia, maldiciendo por lo bajo se concentró en correr rápido y evitar caerse en los charcos de agua. Se reprendió por no haberle hecho caso a su aniki, el cual de seguro se burlaría de él ni bien lo vea llegar a casa.  
De pronto algo o más bien alguien chocó con él haciendo que cayera sentado en el mojado suelo y con alguien encima de él.

Todo había sido rápido para ella, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su cuerpo impacto con el de alguien, cerró los ojos por el impacto y sintió su cuerpo chocar contra otro y caer sentada encima de esa persona.  
Cuando abrió los ojos sus mejillas enrojecieron, primero al ver a la persona en la que había caído, y segundo al ver en la posición tan vergonzosa, al menos para ella, en la que estaban.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa arrogante cuando la vio enrojecer en sus brazos, si bien la caída había dolido, cuando reparó en quien lo había hecho caer no pudo evitar contemplarla, ahí en sus brazos se encontraba Sakura Haruno, la chica que le gustaba desde los doce años, estaba sentada encima de el con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y toda empapada por la lluvia que aún no cesaba.

Cuando lo vio sonreír con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, sintió que su rostro quemaba y que probablemente se desmayaría, cuidadosamente apartó la mirada de esa hermosa sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos, que la miraban con diversión y algo más que no supo descifrar, habrio la boca dispuesta a decir algo pero él le gano la palabra.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada?-le dijo con vos seria pero a la vez con un deje de diversión.  
-Lo…lo siento Sasuke-kun-susurró apenada, mientras se empezaba a parar, sintiendo de nuevo la lluvia caer sobre ella.  
-Mph-"dijo" para luego pararse, quedando así frente a la pelirrosa, la cual tuvo que alzar el rostro para mirarlo ya que este era más alto que ella.

Se quedaron mirándose uno segundos los cuales parecían horas, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella sintiendo su respiración pero fue ella la que sello sus labios con los de él, un beso tímido pero que contenía tantos sentimientos, cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos supieron que eran el uno para el otro.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a tu casa-susurro contra sus labios, para luego robarle otro beso se separó completamente de ella, y empezó a caminar.

Ella le seguía completamente callada, no sabía si preguntarle o no y una vocecita en su cabeza le decía _"si no le preguntas, jamás lo sabrás", _así que armándose de valor abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, se reprendió así misma por ser tan cobarde.

Sasuke quien iba a su lado la miraba extrañado ya que ella no era de estar callada, de hecho su carácter era muy extrovertido y era muy habladora algo que en cierto sentido lo irritaba pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, en un "cómodo" silencio, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, la lluvia ya había dejado de caer y una suave brisa los acompañaba.

-Sakura…ya hemos llegado-dijo al ver que la chica aún estaba inmóvil a su lado.  
-Es cierto… lo siento no me di cuenta-mencionó y rio nerviosa.  
-¿Que sucede?-pregunto seriamente.

Ella bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Sasuke-kun ¿ahora que somos?-preguntó con voz temblorosa, tenía miedo de lo que él podría llegar a contestarle, como un "_nada, el beso solo fue un error"_.

-Eso es algo obvio Sakura-dijo para luego tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla y mirarla a los ojos-Somos novios, y eres mía-susurro y la besó dulcemente.

Después de ese beso ella entro a su casa con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, después de todo su primer y único amor sentía lo mismo que ella aunque él no se lo haya dicho ella lo vio en sus ojos, ignorando la mirada calculadora de su padre cuando la vio pasar por la puerta y lo primero que preguntó fue_ ¿Quién era ese sujeto?_ Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, y se dirigió a su habitación esperando que llegara la mañana siguiente para volverlo a ver.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente sabía que su hermano, Itachi, le reprendería por llegar media hora tarde y hacerle pasar "preocupación" porque su ototo no llegara a la hora que debería, pero luego se burlaría de él al verlo empapado por la lluvia, y le diría un _te lo dije_ cargado de burla y arrogancia.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de todo ese día no había sido tan malo se había mojado por la lluvia y se ganaría unas cuantas burlas de parte de su hermano pero definitivamente se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida, bueno hasta ahora y presentía que mañana sería un gran día después de todo Sakura estaría con él y quien sabe de repente el resto de su vida la pasaría con ella.

_ Y así empezó su historia de amor… en un día de lluvia y con un dulce beso._


End file.
